Mobile terminals are devices which are equipped with cooperating entities which enable wireless communication through a mobile communication network. Additionally, the mobile terminals are equipped with devise and applications by means of which the user of the mobile terminal may perform a variety of tasks, such as generate and access to data, such as personal content like photos and documents. Some examples of mobile terminals are mobile phones, tablet computers and laptop computers among other similar.
As the users carry the mobile terminals with them there is a risk that the mobile terminal gets lost e.g. by a theft. Nowadays the loss of the terminal itself, i.e. the hardware, is less important than the loss of the content residing in a memory of the mobile terminal. However, the return of content is difficult with the known solutions especially due to reason that in the loss situation the subscription residing in the mobile terminal is typically inactivated by the telecom operator in order to prevent further damages. Alternatively or in addition, some existing solutions suggest that data content is to be deleted in the mobile terminal by e.g. an application controlling at least partly a security of the mobile terminal.
In addition, one challenge is that many times the loss of the mobile terminal happens when the user is traveling. During the traveling the data connection may be disabled by default because a generation of costs due to data exchange when roaming is desirable by the user. Hence, there is no way to access the data content residing in the mobile terminal if the mobile terminal is lost.
Hence, there is a need to establish a solution that mitigates the above described disadvantages of the existing solutions and improve a capability to return the data content to the user, or the owner, of the mobile terminal.